My Heroes, My Brothers
by WolfImprintee28
Summary: Becca is the youngest of three children. Sam being the oldest and Paul being the second oldest . Sam and Paul are away at basic training.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Becca Lynn Uley. I was born on a Indian Reservation in Washington state. It's called La Push. I am the youngest of three kids. Sam is the oldest and the bosses. Paul is the second oldest and has the worst temper out of the three of us. Then there is I I am the baby of the family. My parents wanted a little girl, but after Sam they got Paul they were about to give up. I was a happy surprise. At least that is what Sam and Paul keep telling me. Anyway it wasn't long after I was born that our dad got sick and sadly passed away. I don't really remember him but, when I look at pictures of Sam and him they look just a like. There aren't very many pictures of me and our Dad together. I sometimes feel jealous for my two brothers because they got to get to know him when I didn't.

You would think that I have a normal life like any other thirteen year. But you are wrong you see both Sam and Paul are in the army.

It wasn't long after Paul had left for basic training when our mother was killed by a drunk driver leaving me in the care of my two brothers. But since they are both at basic training they can't care for me. So I am left to be taken care of by the tribe. I am currently living with Joy Ateara and her family.

This is my story and the letters between me and my brothers.

They are My Brothers, My Heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Becca, I hope you are behaving yourself for the Ateara's. I know that it is hard with both Paul and I gone but I promise you baby sister that we will come home to you. You have to be brave. That is what you can do from there. Just remember what Paul and I told you, before we left after mom's funeral. Mom and Dad are both watching over you. Now when you write me back, I want to know how school is going and how you are liking living with Ateara's. I will call when I can, and when you get you're report card from school I want a copy. I have a feeling that Paul will want one too. You take care baby sister and do as the Ateara's say. I will write again soon.

Love always,

Sam


	3. Chapter 3

What Up baby sister,

So how much trouble are you getting into? You know you can tell me, I am you're favorite brother. But seriously, how are you holding up? I know it's not the same without mom there, but you know what they say time heals all wounds. But you have Joy, Old Quil and sad to say this but Quil as well. You can lean on Sam and me still. Just hold that beautiful head of yours up and before you know it Sam and I will be home. Just promise me one thing don't grow up to fast. That is all I ask.

Love your favorite brother,

Paul


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Sam,

I am doing fine. I have be helping Joy out at the store. I have been behaving like you asked me too. I have already asked joy if she can make copies of my report card, for both you and Paul. You can't promise something you can't control. Joy has been teaching me how to cook. I have been the bravest since you and Paul left. School has been alright, I had a math test this week. living with the Ateara's is fun. Except when it is time for bed, Quil snores and farts when he is asleep. I don't like sharing a room with him. You take care big brother and don't shot yourself by accident.

Love always,

Becca


	5. Chapter 5

What up Paul,

You know that both you and Sam are my favorites. I can't choose between the two of you. Another thing I don't get into trouble, if anybody gets into trouble it usually you. Sam is bosses one, you're the one with a temper and always getting into trouble. I also know that I can tell you anything. See that is the difference between you and Sam, I know that If I ever got into trouble I can come to you. Now Sam he would freak out if I ever got into any kind of trouble. I am holding up just fine. I don't want time to heal this wound, I mean I don't ever want to forget mom. She was part of my life. Since I can't remember dad, I don't know want to forget her. I know mom and dad are watching over me. I will try not to grow up too fast. I will still be your baby sister when you come home.

Love always,

Becca


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Sam Uley really didn't date while he was in school. Sam liked paying more attention to his studies, more than girls. But one day senior year of high school a girl with long black hair and the brightest brown eyes. Her name is Leah Clearwater, she is the most beautiful girl that Sam had ever seen. In Sam's eyes she is perfect. All Sam's life there was only two women that ever caught his eye, his mother and his baby sister. That was until he met Leah. /p 


	7. Chapter 7

Meet Rachel Black

Paul liked girls, all kinds of girls. But they never lasted long for him. Bu there was one girl who caught his attention more than the others. Her name is Rachel Black. She has something different than the other girls. It was Paul sister who helped introduce them. Becca liked to hang out with Rachel's brother Jacob. I happened when Paul was picking Becca up from the Black's house. Rachel answered the door. The way Paul says it, it was love at first sight. They have been together since and that was three years ago. When their mom was in the accident Becca stayed with the Black's. Rachel doesn't know what it feels like to lose a parent. Because both of her parents are still alive. Rachel promised Paul before he left for basic training that she would look out for Becca; while he is gone.

Everyday Rachel worries about Paul.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Leah,

How are you and your family? How are the college classes going? I hope all is well with everything? Everything is going great here. Just keep your eye on Becca for Paul and me. Just remember that I love you very much and hope to be home to you soon. I miss seeing you every day.

Love always,

Sam


	9. Chapter 9

What up Beautiful girl,

How is my pretty lady? I hope you are staying sexy. I hope Jacob isn't driving you insane. Just remind him that you're hot, handsome and sexy boyfriend can kick his ass into next week. Tell your parents I said Hey. I am do alright here, so no need to worry you're beautiful mind about me. I am just missing you and Becca that is all. I really hope to be home to you and my darling little sister soon. I love you to the moon and back and remember that no matter what I am always in your heart.

Love Always,

Your sexy man

Paul


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Becca,

I am so proud of you helping out with Mrs. Ateara at the store. Just remember that you still have school and homework to do. I am so glad that you are behaving for the Ateara's. I hope to God you don't burn down their kitchen or house while Mrs. Ateara is giving you these lessons. Don't into me baby girl you are still young just because mom is gone and Paul and me are away doesn't mean, you have to grow up so fast. Have fun, go to bonfires every once in a while. Hang out with your friends. Even though they are Quil Ateara, Embry Call, and Jacob Black go have fun with them. Do something out of your comfort zone. But most importantly don't forget who you are.

Love always,

Sam


	11. Chapter 11

My Heroes, My Brother's

Chapter 11

From Leah to Sam

Dear Sam,

Everybody is doing fine here. Mom put Dad on another diet. It's funny to watch him eat. he is constantly grumbling about having to eat rabbit food. Classes at school are going good. Everything is going good here. Seth has his first crush and you won't believe who it is.

I worry about you, Sam you being there I am scared that i am going get a call from either Becca or Paul that something has happened to you. I see Becca the when I go to the store, for mom. Why is she workig at such a young age?

I love you so much Sam and please come home in one piece. I like my man whole not in pieces. I miss you everyday and you are always on my mind night and day.

Love Always,

Your Leah


	12. Chapter 12

My Heroes, My Brother's

Chapter 12

From Paul to Becca

What up Baby Sister,

You in trouble yet? Just kidding. How is everything? You driving Quil uo the wall yet with all your girly stuff yet? As soon as I get home you can move in with me. You still hanging out with Jake and Embry?

No crushes on any boys I hope? I know you hang out with boys more than girls, but could at least get a girlfriend or two to hang out with. I know, you are a tomboy you would rather get muddy then; go shopping for pretty dresses. I think that would be mine and Sam's fault. well anyway baby sister I have to get back to duty. Be safe. I love you!

Love Always,

Paul


	13. Chapter 13

My Heroes, My Brother's

Chapter 13

From Rachel to Paul

what's up my Sexy Soldier,

Your pretty lady is doing fine. Don't even mention Jacob. He has a crush and he can't stop talking about her. He doesn't care if you can kick his ass into next week. Mom and Dad say Hello. You can reassure me as much you want, I am still going to worry. Beautiful mind or not. That's because I love you so much. Well you don't need to worry about us girls we are safe, from gunfire and bombs, you not so much. I don't know about Becca but i do know that I miss you the most at night. I love you to the stars and back. You better remember that I am always in your heart no matter where either of us are.

Love Always,

You're Beautiful girl

Rachel


	14. Chapter 14

My Heroes, My Brother's

Chapter 14

Becca to Sam

Dear Sam,

I have been doing my homework. I am not burnig anything down. Someone has to learn to cook. I am not growing up to fast. I just want to take care of you and Paul. There is nothing wrong with me hanging out with Quil, Embry and Jacob. We all grew up together. When you say something out of my comfort zone, does that mean dating? I Will never forget who I am. Oh my God I almost forgot guess who has crush, I honestly can't believe it. Come home safely!

Love Always,

Becca


	15. Chapter 15

My Heroes, My Brother's

Chapter 15

From Sam to Leah

Dear Leah,

I am so glad everything is doing fine there. What did your dad do to get put on a diet this time? So who does Seth have a crush on? You don't need to worry nothing is going to happen to me. Becca isn't working for money, she is working to help Joy Ateara out. I am reallyprud of her. I will be home as soon as I can. Just think about this until i get home. once i am home we can get married and start our lives together. I love you more then a fish loves water.

Love Always,

Your Sam


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Paul,

Once again I am not the trouble maker. I am not driving Quil crazy but, he is driving me crazy. I honestly think that Joy is happy that she didn't have more kids after Quil. Because Quil is getting on everybody's nerves. Old Quil actually hit Quil in the head, the other day because I was ignoring him. He thought it would be a good idea to throw his peas at me during dinner. Old Quil picked his cane up and hit him in the head. It was funny! Joy and I acted like it didn't happen. I don't just hang out with the guys. Sometimes I go to the Black's and hangout with Rachel. No I don't have any crushes. Just because I am a tomboy doesn't make it yours and Sam's fault. I love you Paul, but you are weird even from where you are! Come home soon!

Love Always,

Becca


	17. Chapter 17

What's up Beautiful Girl,

I am so happy that you are doing fine. Who does Jacob have a crush on? Please tell me it isn't my baby sister. He better care that I can kick his ass into next week, if he has a crush on my baby sister. I will reassure you every day until I come home. I still worry about you and Becca, because you are both my world. You might not be around all the dangers that I am but there is plenty of danger out there that could take you and Becca from me. Jacob better not have a crush on Becca. I love you to the moon and back.

Love Always,

Your sexy soldier

Paul

* * *

A/n: The following Chapters will be posted on the dates listed.

Chapter 18- April 18, 2016

Chapter 19- April 20, 2016

Chapter 20- April 23, 2016

Chapter 21- April 25, 2016 ( this chapter is to help celebrate my birthday.)


	18. Chapter 18

It's almost Christmas her in La Push. Leah, Rachel and I want to make a care package for Paul and Sam. Rachel and Leah are putting the things they need every day like deodorant, shampoo and what not. I am working with Joy to make cookies for Paul and Sam. Paul has a sweet tooth so along with the cookies I am also sending Paul some candy. I am currently standing in the Ateara's kitchen mixing more dough together. Quil walks in and goes straight for the cookies cooling on the counter.

"You even think about touching those cookies, I will remove your fingers." I warn Quil. He gets a scared look on his face.

"Mom, Becca threatened me!" Quil complains to Joy.

"Junior, Becca has every right to threaten you. She has been working very hard on those cookies for her brother's." Old Quil tells Quil taking my side like he mostly does.

"But they look so good!" Quil said looking at the cookies.

"Hey Quil you might want to wipe your chin, your drooling." I tell him laughing.

"You are evil Becca." Quil said pouting. There's a knock on the door.

"Quit your pouting junior and answer the door." Old Quil says. Quil stomps away to answer the door. Soon I hear Rachel and Leah talking to Quil. They walk into the kitchen.

"Well Becca aren't you turning into the next Betty Crocker." Leah says.

"Yeah Becca, You keep baking you'll have enough cookies for the whole tribe." Rachel Says.

"Actually Becca plans to give away a lot of these cookies." Joy tells Rachel and Leah.

"Geez Mom why don't you just trade me in for Becca." Quil says.

"We all wish we could trade you for Becca. Along with Jacob and Seth." Rachel tells Quil.

"What about Embry?" Quil asks.

"Embry is like Becca, quiet and shy!" Rachel tells Quil. He just rolls his eyes.

"Let's get these cookies boxed up so we can send them to the boys." Leah says.

We spend the next hour working on the care packages for Sam and Paul. Rachel, Leah and I added little things here and there.


	19. Chapter 19

After sending the care packages to Sam and Paul, Which they enjoyed. They both couldn't believe that I baked the cookies.

Christmas morning Quil woke me up at the crack of dawn. Old Quil must have been up because he came into our room with his cane and hit Quil upside the head for waking me. Old Quil made me get up and go sleep in his room. It was funny scaring Joy Christmas morning. She didn't know that I was in Old Quil's room. So when she went to wake him up, she got the shock of a life time. While I was making breakfast and Old Quil was trying to calm Joy down. He explained that he got up early and heard Junior bothering me while I tried to sleep. So he placed me in his room. Joy actually thought that I had gotten into Old Quil's moonshine. Which didn't happen. After we opened our gifts, Embry and Jake came over. Over all it was a good Christmas. But I still missed my mom and brother's.

That was almost a month ago. Since then we have celebrated New Year's and Jacob's birthday. Now in a week it will be Sam's birthday. So I am walking over the Clearwater's to talk to Leah about what to do for Sam's Birthday. As I am walking up to the front door, it swings open and Seth runs out and right into me. We land on the ground of course Harry is walking out of the garage with his fishing poles.

"Seth are you trying to kill the poor girl?"

"Now Harry you know you knocked poor Sue down more, than once before you asked her out on a date." A voice says. Harry pulls Seth off of me and another set of hands helps me up.

"Now Charlie you know that you have no room to talk. You spilled lemonade all over Renee, before you asked her on a date." Harry says.

"Harry you know that was an accident." While those two are having their disagreement, I am wiping the dirt off myself. That is until I notice the blood, I look at Seth and see that it isn't his. All I can do is Seth noticed that I am staring at my hand.

"Dad! We need mom, Becca's bleeding!" Seth yells at his dad. Harry and Charlie come running for us.

"Sue we need you out here!" Harry yells as he runs over to us.

Sue walks outside with Sarah Black. When they see the guys around me they hurry over and see that I am bleeding. When they go to take me into the house I won't move. Charlie picks me up and carries me into the house. Rachel and Leah are in the living room when we walked in.

"Leah I need my medical bag. Rachel call Joy Ateara and tell her that Becca has been hurt, and she might need to go to the hospital." Sue tells the girls. Charlie sets on one of the kitchen chairs. All the guys are still circling around me.

"Everybody back up, let her breathe." Sarah yells at everybody. Sue starts cleaning the blood off my arm. She touched a part of my arm that really hurt, I yelled out.

"Okay I think her arm is broke. The way it feels it's not a clean break. But won't know anything until we get her to the hospital and has an x-ray done." Sue tells everybody.

"Well I can get her there the fastest in the cruiser." Charlie says. When everybody starts to agree with him, I realize that I am ruining their fishing trip.

"No." I say barely recognizing my own voice.

"What? Did you say something?" Sarah asks kneeling in front of me.

"I said no!" I reply.

"Why are you saying no for?" Sarah asks me.

"No to Charlie taking me to the hospital. I know him and Harry were going to go fishing. I don't want to ruin their plans."

"Oh sweetie, you aren't ruining anything. Charlie is a police officer he would do it for anybody?" Sue tells me.

"I still don't want to ruin anybody's plans." I say looking down at my hand.

"Look here you stubborn girl, you are going to the hospital." Joy says to me.

"I swear to god if I ever see that idiot cop again, I will strangle him. No offense Charlie." Sarah says.

"What are you talking about Sarah? What does an idiot cop have to do with this? Charlie asks.

When Allison had her accident, the Port Angeles cops came to talk to Becca. Anyway this idiot cop, whole time he was talking to her was treating, her like she didn't have any brains. Talking down to her, and then he showed her a photo of her mom's car. It still had blood on it. Becca being the smart girl she is, she knew that the blood all over the car was Allison's. She freaked out and ran out of the room, she had just made it to the bathroom to get sick when Jacob came out. The cop said that if Becca didn't want to cooperate then he could just take and book her. Of course that sent me off and told him that he had no authority in La Push. That if he wanted to wait until Paul and Sam came home for the funeral." Sarah explains to Charlie.

"Do you remember the officer's name?" Charlie asks Sarah.

"Yeah his name is Officer Greene." Sarah tells Charlie. Sue is done wrapping my arm.

"Alright let's get Becca to the hospital." Sue tells everybody. Everybody starts to move, they start to head for the door.

"You guys are forgetting me." I say to them.

"Of course not, we could never forget you." Sarah says to me. When we get outside, Rachel and Leah were already in Leah's car. Harry and Seth are in Harry's truck. Sue, Joy, and Sarah were headed towards the police cruiser. Sue got in the front seat after Charlie opened the door for her. Sarah, Joy and I got into the back. Charlie turns on the siren and starts driving. I just laid my head back and wait for all of this to be over. When Sam and Paul find out about this they are going to go crazy. They are going to kill Seth. They are also going to want to come home and I know that is not going to happen. I hope they know that I am well taken care of.

We pulled into the hospital. Charlie and Sue got out of the car first. Sue and Charlie opened the back doors for Sarah, Joy and I. We all walked in Sue and Charlie talked to the nurse behind the desk. Joy, Sarah and I took a seat in the waiting room. After Sue and Charlie talked to the nurse, they came over to where we are seated.

"The doctor will be right out. Then we will get you all fixed up." Sue tells us. I just nod my head. We wait maybe ten or fifteen minutes, before the doctor came out to get us. Sue and Joy went with me. The doctor looked at my arm and agreed with Sue about needing an x-ray. They poked and prodded me for about three, maybe four hours. Before the doctor came to talk to us.

"I am sorry to say but your arm is broken and you are going to need surgery. When your radius and ulna broke some of the bones pieces came off. We have to go in and put the pieces back together. We won't know much more until we go in."

"When are you going to do the surgery?" Joy asks the doctor. More than likely so she can tell Sam and Paul.

"Well since Miss Uley is on her brother's health insurance. Which is through the military, she can get a specialist." The doctor tells us.

"Is there a specialist here that can look at her, now?" Joy asks.

"You're in luck, I have already called one in to take a look. But in the meantime we are going to move her into a private room." The doctor says. The doctor leaves. Joy tells me she is going to step out and make a call. More than likely to call Sam and Paul.

After they moved me everybody came to my room to visit me. Right now Joy, Sue, Sarah, Rachel and Leah are trying to figure out who is going to stay with me.

"Why doesn't Rachel and Leah just stay with me? It's not like they wouldn't call you if something were to happen." I tell them.

"She has a point mom, I mean Becca is going to be family to both Rachel and I." Leah tells Sue.

"Leah is right. I don't know how many times Paul has asked me to watch out for Becca." Rachel tells everybody.

"Sam has said the same thing to me." Leah tells them. Everybody looks at Joy.

"Alright, fine. They can stay with Becca. But I want an update every few hours. I will be staying here until after the surgery." Joy tells Rachel and Leah.

Soon everybody leaves. I am flipping through the channels, when Leah all of sudden jumps up.

"What's the matter Leah?" Rachel asks.

"I have no idea what to give Sam for his Birthday." Leah tells Rachel and me.

"Why not send him some pictures?" Rachel asks Leah.

"I have sent every photo I have of myself and of Sam and me." Leah tells Rachel and me.

"I might have an idea."

"What is it? I am desperate here for something to give Sam for his birthday." Leah says to me.

"I have a box of pictures that nobody, but my mom and I have seen them."

"Great! Where are they?" Leah must really be desperate, by the way she is acting.

"Well someone will have to go get the box with them in it."

"I'll go get the box. Just tell me where the box is located so I can go get it." Rachel said.

"Go to the Ateara's and ask Joy for the box. She keeps it in her closet, so Quil doesn't get ahold of it."

"Okay I'll be back in a little bit." Rachel said as she took Leah's keys off the night stand.

"So where did you get these pictures, that nobody has seen?" Leah asks me after Rachel had left."

"Well you remember how I had that camera that my mom bought for me, to use to use to take pictures to send to Sam?" Leah nods her head and I continue my story.

"Well what you, Rachel, Paul and Sam don't know is that I would; sneak and take pictures of you guys. Without you knowing. I would keep them in a shoe box. So no one could find them." I tell Leah. She stays quiet until Rachel got back. We go through the pictures telling stories of each the pictures. Until I fall peacefully to sleep. Dreaming of the fun times I use to have with my brother's.


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks ago I had surgery on my arm. After I got out of the hospital every time I tried to do something, even change the channel on the television. When the doctor cleared me to go back to school I couldn't even carry my backpack or my books. Quil carries my backpack to and from school, while at school Embry and Jacob would carry my books. I feel like I can't do anything. Before I got out of the hospital Seth came to visit me and he was all beaten up. I knew without him telling me what happened, that Embry, Quil, and Jacob had beaten him up for knocking me down. When they came to visit I laid into them. They didn't need to beat poor Seth up. Their excuse was that he deserved it, for knocking me down and breaking my arm. I told them that what happen wasn't Seth's fault it would have happened sooner or later, with how accident prone I am.

Now I am sitting in a courtroom, waiting for the trial of the guy who killed my mom. Everybody is with me. The Black's, the Clearwater's, The Ateara's and even Charlie and his daughter Bella. She is only two years older than me. Something I didn't know was that everyone is drawn to Bella. Paul and Sam were going to try to come but, weren't going to make any promises.

After a while they walk him in. He looks over here, it feels like he is looking into my soul. To be honest he creeps me out. I move closer to Embry, he puts his arm around me and pulls me close. Soon the judge comes in and we all stand up.

"Will the defendant please rise. Mr. Gonzalez what do you plead?"

"My client pleads not guilty, your honor."

"Well so be it. Counselor your opening statement."

"Allison Uley was a devoted mother of three, Sam and Paul are currently serving our country. Becca is the baby. Allison was on her way home from a long day at work When Mr. Mandrake Gonzalez decided to run Allison's car off the road and killed her on Impact. On June Fifteenth two thousand three, Mr. Gonzalez decided instead of taking a cab while intoxicated, he also decided that Sam, Paul and little Becca would be motherless. All Allison wanted to do was to get home to her daughter. Now Becca has to grow up with no mother, Allison will never get to see her kids get married or have babies of their own. Look at that innocent face of Allison's only daughter and think, what would you do if it was your mother." The district attorney sat back down. The jury couldn't stop looking at me with sympathy in their eyes.

"Defense your opening statement." The judge tells the attorney.

"Mandrake Gonzalez is hard working. He would never do anything to harm another human being. Mr. Gonzalez has made some bad chooses in his life, but he never meant to hurt Allison Uley. Mr. Gonzalez is willing to take responsibility for the accident."

"We will continue after a short recess." The judge banged the gavel. Everybody got up and start to leave the courtroom. We all walked to the nearest bench to sit.

"Can you believe them, they are trying to make that piece of crap look so innocent. He took a life!" Sarah Rants.

"Sarah that is what attorney's do, they lie to get their client off." Charlie tells Sarah.

"Well that thing killed somebody. He belongs behind bars." Sarah tells Sarah.

"Thing? Sarah really? Charlie asks.

"Well he is no man getting drunk then driving home and killing someone in the process." Sarah tells Charlie.

"You are right Sarah." Charlie says.

"Did you see the way the jury kept looking at Becca with sympathy, in their eyes? It's not going to convince them that is guilty." Leah says out loud.

"He won't get off, there is way too much evidence against him." Charlie says. Everybody finally notices that I haven't said a word since we got to the house.

"You alright sweetie, you haven't said anything since we got here?" Joy asks me.

"Just thinking that's all." I reply.

"What are you thinking about?" Sarah asks me.

"I been thinking why he doesn't just plead guilty. If knows he did and wants to take responsibility for it. Then why not plead guilty?"

"Maybe his attorney talked him into it." Charlie tells me.

"Yeah, maybe." I muttered. Everybody headed back into the courtroom. The judge came back in.

"Let's get this over counselors. There are kids out of school." The judge tells the attorney's.

"Your honor my client would like to change his plea to guilty." The defense attorney tells the judge.

"Mr. Gonzalez, would you like to tell the court why you change your plead from not guilty to guilty?"

"Your honor, when I hit that other car I didn't know that the driver had a young daughter. I also would like to say that I am ready to face the consequences."

"Mr. Gonzalez you do realize that you are facing four to life years, fines and suspended license. You do understand what you are facing correct?" The judge asks.

"Yes, your honor I understand."

"Well you will be sentenced in one week. Bailiff get him out of here." The Bailiff took Mr. Gonzalez away. "Ms. Uley, I would like to see you and your guardian in my cambers. Court is adjourned." The judge banged the gavel.

We got up and walked out of the courtroom. Joy and I headed to the judge's chamber. The Bailiff is standing outside the judge's chamber's door. The Bailiff knocked on the judge's door. The Bailiff opened the door and ushered us in the room.

"Ms. Uley, its pleasure to finally meet you. Now Ms. Uley, the reason I asked you here is because I wanted to know; if you had anything to say to Mr. Gonzalez after he is sentenced next week?"

"Can I think about it and have my guardian get back to you on my decision?" I ask.

"That will be fine, here's my card with my number on it. I know that this hard for losing your mom and all. But at least he won't be hurting any other families again."

"Thank you Judge." Joy and I left and went back to where we left everybody. We left the court house and everyone went to their own homes. Quil and I went to our room. Quil started doing his homework and I laid down. I could feel my eye lids getting heavy.

*~MH, MB~*

"Sweetie you need to wake up and take your medication." Joy says to me waking me up. She hands me, my pills and glass of orange juice. After I took the pills. "Come on sweetie dinner is ready and you need to eat." Joy helped me up, we went into the kitchen. Joy made me sit at the table. Joy placed a plate in front of me.

The week passed by and before I knew it, it was Sunday. I am sitting in mine and Quil's room, rereading all the letter's that Paul and Sam wrote to me. I reread all the parts about how I am strong, and how I have been the strongest since mom's accident. Quil comes into our shared room.

"What are you doing?" Quil asks me, giving me a weird look.

"Rereading Sam and Paul's letters and thinking about something." I tell Quil.

"Oh. Is there anything I can help you with?" Just then I get a good idea.

"Yeah actually would you mind going somewhere with me?"

"Sure, do you want Embry and Jacob to come too?"

"Yeah I am going to need all of my best friends."

"Okay, I'll go call Jake and Embry." I nodded. I dug into the box that I kept Sam and Paul's letters. I pulled out a key. The key is for my childhood home. I grabbed some pens and a notebook, I also grabbed a bag. I walked out into the kitchen where Joy is.

"Joy? I made my decision about court this week." I tell Joy.

"You going to do it, aren't you." Joy states to me.

"Yes, I reread all of Sam and Paul's letters. They always say I am strong, so I am going to prove it." I tell Joy.

"What are you going to do?" Joy asks.

"You'll have to wait and see. But I do have one condition if I am going to do what the judge wants."

"Whatever you need or want you can have it." Joy tells me.

"I want you, Sarah and sue to stand with me when I speak. I would also like Embry to come along with us." I tell Joy.

"Whatever you need. I will call them and let them know. I will also call Tiffany and talk to her about Embry."

"Thanks Joy. Quil and I are going out, I don't know when we will be back."

"Okay sweetie, you and Quil be careful while you are out."

"We will. Anyway Jake and Embry are coming with us."

Okay sweetie be home in time for dinner." I nod and go in search of Quil. I find him, Jake and Embry sitting outside on the front steps.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" I ask when I see them.

"Yeah, by the way where are we going?" Jake asks.

"Out. You will see when we get there." I tell Jake. I walk down the stairs and Embry takes my bag and throws his arm around my shoulders. We start to walk in the direction of my childhood home. When we get to my childhood home, the guys give me a weird look.

"What are we doing here?" Quil asks.

"You will see." I tell Quil. I pull the key from my pocket and I stare at it. Embry grabs my hand that has the key in it. I look up at him.

"You can do this." Embry tells me. I nod my head and start towards the house. The guys follow me to the front door. I unlock the door. I pushed it open and stood there staring at the front entrance of the house. Nothing is out of place, everything is the same as the day we left the house when Sam and Paul left to go back to camp. Our shoes lined the wall next to the door. Next to them is a coat rack. The hall table had some dust and several pictures of Sam, Paul and I. My baby picture sits in the front of the boys. Sam and Paul always used to joke that everybody could tell who the favorite was. I didn't see it that way. On the doorway going to the living room are some notches marking how tall each of was. The last notch for me is when I was ten after that I didn't want to do it anymore. The living room still looks the same. Pictures and Knick knacks on the shelves on the walls all over the place. The couch and loves seat still sit in front of the window. Dad's chair still sits across from the television. Ever since dad passed away nobody ever sat in his chair. Even when I was a small child everybody avoided his chair like it had the plague.

Everything in the kitchen is the same expect for the fact that there is no food. My mom's cookbook still sits on the counter. The pages still marked with mine, Paul and Sam's favorite meals and sweet treats. We walked through the house remembering the good and bad times.

When I walk into my mom's room the pain of my mom being gone comes back. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. When a sob escaped my throat, Embry was there to hold me. Then it was like pass the football, I went from Embry to Quil and finally to Jake. When I finally calm down the boys gave me a hug each. I gave them a small smile. I went back through the house picking up photos that I, wanted to use when we go back to court. I tell the boys I am ready and we leave the house. Embry asks where we are going next and I told him he'd have to see when we get there. They followed me to the cemetery. Where my mom and dad are buried, the boys gave me a weird look.

"I know you guys probably don't want to sit in a cemetery, while I write a letter to the man who took my mother from me. But I thought that my three best friends would like to support me, in my time of need."

"Of course we will Becca that is what, best friends are for." Embry tells me.

We walked to where you see the grave stones that say Uley on them. Mom's is on the left and dads on the right. Before I even sit down I clean off both head stones. I sit down in front of mom's grave. When Embry sits next to me, there is this strange breeze that circles around us. I shrug it off as nothing. Embry hands me my bag and, I pull out my notebook and pens; and I start writing. None of the boys bother me while I am writing.

Out of nowhere there is this huge clap of thunder and it makes me jump. The guys laugh. Until I hit each of them upside the head. We get up and started head back home. When we get about a block from the house it starts to rain. Of course Quil being an idiot that he sometimes can be trips and lands in a huge mud puddle, splashing us with mud. After Quil got up and out of the mud. We finally make it home, wet and covered in mud. Knowing Joy, she would kill us if we carry mud through the house, I knock on the door. I could hear Joy talking in the house. When she opened the door, it looked like she was trying not to laugh at us.

"Oh my God, what happen to you?" Joy asks.

"Ding dong over there tripped and fell into a mud puddle. Which splashed us with mud." I tell Joy.

"Alright boys in Quil and Becca's Bathroom, clean yourselves up. You young lady my room." We took off our shoes and walked into the house. Unlike Joy, Old Quil couldn't stop laughing at us.

"Laugh it up and I won't make any more of my cookies, you like so much."

"You wouldn't do that to an old man like me, would you?"

"Keep Laughing and find out." I tell Old Quil as I walk out of the kitchen. I walked down the hall to Joy's room. When I get to her room she is already there.

"Strip!" She means business. When Joy uses her angry voice, you don't back talk her. Your best bet is to keep your mouth shut. I have learned quickly how Joy does things. We are still waiting for Quil to learn. He likes to back talk a lot. In the last eight months that I have lived with the Ateara's don't back talk, do your homework, do your chores when told, be home in time for dinner, go to be when told.

After I have my clothes off, Joy pulls out the god awful plastic cast cover. After that Joy told me to get into the shower and wash the mud off, that she would be back to help me with my hair. Ever since I broke my arm I need help with washing my hair, or even putting it up in a ponytail. There was one day that I was over at Jake's house and we were in his garage. I started messing with my hair and Jake noticed I was getting frustrated with it. He offered to help me put my hair up. Jake actually did a good job on putting my hair up. The first and last time I let Quil help put my hair up was right after I got out of the hospital. I had woken up from a nap and my hair had fallen out of the holder. Of course Joy was out and so was Old Quil. So I was stuck with Quil. Quil had put the hair tie so tight that it broke, and that isn't even the half of it. He had also knotted my hair around the hair tie. So when it broke it was stuck in my hair. Old Quil came home to find me trying to kill Quil. When Old Quil asked what happened I told him and then he looked at my hair and seen the broken hair tie still in it. Old Quil got it out, brushed my hair, braided it and tied it with a piece of leather, like he uses in his hair. I was so thankful that I baked some cookies for him. Old Quil told Quil never to touch my hair again. I feel very sorry for any daughter Quil might have. There is only a select few that can touch my hair, without me wanting to kill them.

After I am done in the shower I wrap a towel around myself the best I can. I walk back into Joy's room and Joy is sitting on her bed waiting for me. She helps me get dressed. After I am dressed, Joy takes me to the kitchen and she has me lean over the sink, so she can wash my hair. Joy washes and dries it. After my hair is almost dry Joy starts braiding it. When the braid is done, she ties it off with the same leather cord Old Quil had used before. When I am done I get up and go looking for Embry. I needed my bag. I walk into the living room, they were sitting on the couch in Quil's sweat pants.

"Embry what did you do with my bag?" I ask him.

"It's on your bed." He tells me.

"Thanks Em." I leave the living room and go to mine and Quil's room. On my bed was indeed my bag. I got my notebook and pens out. I went back to the kitchen and started writing my letter again. Joy came into the kitchen from I guess her room.

"Becca, where are the boys?" Joy asks me.

"In the living room. Would you like me to go get them?"

"Yes please sweetie." I got up from the table and went into the living room, where the boys are.

"You guys are wanted in the kitchen." I tell the boys. I walked back into the kitchen and sat back down. The boys came into the kitchen.

"Jacob, Embry, I have talked to your parents and it is storming too much out to send you home. You will be staying here. Now I know what all four are thinking. Well I figured out how we are going to do it. Boys you will sleeping in the living room. Becca, you can have the bedroom to yourself." Joy tells us.

"Oh come on mom! How come Becca gets the bedroom?" Quil complains to Joy.

"Because she is the only girl and she also has a broken arm. Did you forget that she has to sleep with her prompt up?"

"No."

"Okay I am going to fix dinner. You boys can go back to the living room." After the boys went back to writing. After about an hour dinner was ready. We all sat down and ate dinner. After dinner everybody went their separate ways. I stayed in the kitchen until I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore. I finally went to bed.

~*MH, MB*~

School passed by very slowly, at lunch and after school all week I worked on my letter. Most of the week I was in my own little world. Today is Wednesday and we are back at the court house. Today we will hear what the judge will sentence Mr. Gonzalez. Sue, Sarah, Joy and Embry came with me. I needed at least one of my best friends with me. I am terrified about what is going to happen. Soon it was like last week all over again. I gripped Embry's hand.

"Becca, you are hurting my hand." Embry whispered to me.

"Sorry Embry, I am just really nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about."

"Even if I don't have anything to be nervous about, I still am." Soon the judge come in.

"Today we are all here to hear the sentencing of Mr. Gonzalez for DUI Manslaughter. But before we hear the sentencing. I would like to ask Ms. Uley up here." I stand up still holding onto Embry's hand. I walked up to the podium.

"Ms. Uley, Have you written a letter to Mr. Gonzalez?" The judge asks me.

"Y…yes sir, I have." I stuttered out.

"You may read it."

"If it's alright I would like to have my best friend and three people who are basically been my mother since my actually mother was killed, up here with me."

"That is fine." I turn to Embry, Sue, Sarah, and Joy and motion for them to come up to the podium. Once they are at the podium with me I begin.

"My mother Allison Leeanna Ataruk- Uley, was born in La Push, Washington. She was the girl next door. She had many gentleman callers. It wasn't until she met my father Joshua Levi Uley. They married and just a month of being married they found out they were pregnant with my oldest brother Samuel Levi Uley. Two years after Sam was born my mother and father became pregnant with my second oldest brother Paul Thomas Uley. After five years of trying for a girl, they just about gave up. When in the summer of 1988, my mother started to feel sick. She put it off as heat from that summer. It wasn't until my father noticed all the signs. He sat my mother down and told her that he thinks she might be pregnant. After my father finally convinced her to go to a doctor, she found out that she was indeed pregnant. Nine months later on April 25, 1989 at four-fifty eight PM I was born. The moment I came into the world, I was the apple of my father's eye and a mama's little girl." I took a deep breath. Because the next part was hardest for me.

"It was three years after my birth that tragedy stuck us. While my father was at work, he has a massive and fatal heart attack. Sam, Paul and I had lost our father and our mother had lost her husband and best friend. That year Sam step up as the man of the house. He helped taking care of the house, and on weekends he would find small jobs around our community to help make money. That left Paul to help look after me. I didn't know what was going on I was just a baby, at the time. Soon Sam couldn't keep up with everything, school, work, the house and me and Paul. Our mother decided she would go back to work. That is when I started staying with Sue Clearwater and Sarah Black. Both Paul and Sam were old enough to stay by themselves." I needed to take a break. I looked at Embry and he gave a smile.

"You can do this." Embry whispered into my ear. I nodded at him and took another deep breath.

"Soon Sam turned eighteen and he made the decision that he wanted to join the army. He left the month before my eleventh birthday. He had been gone over two years when Paul decided he was going to join the army as well. The month after my thirteenth birthday Paul left to join Sam. It was almost a month later that you Mr. Gonzalez decided to drink and drive and then wreck your car into my mother. You left me an orphan. I have no mother and I have no father. Your stupidity took the most important woman in my life away. When you left work and had decided you wanted a drink, you should have taken your car home and left it. Then you would have been forced to take a cab home. But instead you decided to drive drunk. You slammed my mother's car into a tree taking her life. What you did Mr. Gonzalez is inexcusable. I don't see how you can live with yourself. My mother was angel. She would never hurt a soul." When I finished I couldn't hold my tears in anymore. I started sobbing. Embry pulled me into his arms. I let the tears pour out of my eyes.

"Thank you Ms. Uley. Mr. Gonzalez please stand. In the case of DUI Manslaughter you have plead guilty to charges. You are here by sentence you to life in prison without parole. You will also pay a fine of twenty-five thousand dollars. You will also pay Ms. Uley and extra fifteen thousand dollars. Court adjourned." Everybody stood up and we started to leave. I can't believe it is finally over. Embry still hasn't let go of me. I am so glad that it is over and done with. Sam, Paul and I can finally move on with our lives. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.


End file.
